Meteor
Meteor appeared in 2015 TV series called Power Rangers Dino Charge. Meteor is a meteoroid/plasma-themed monster who first appears in the episode "World Famous! (In New Zealand)". Meteor was seen in a prison cell. While in a prison cell, Meteor watched Scrapper trying to escape. Meteor was sent by Sledge to find the Purple Energem in New Zealand. After the Rangers forced him into a retreat, Wrench used his Reanimator to revive Iceage and Stingrage to aid Meteor in his mission, and the trio attacked downtown Auckland. During the battle, they used a combination attack against the Rangers, only to be knocked back when it was reflected at them. Subsequently, Sledge activated the Magna beam to enlarge Meteor, who was soon destroyed by the Dino Charge Megazord Ankylo-Pachy Formation with its Wrecking Ball Final Strike. Wrench soon revived him to destroy the Plesio Zord, but his efforts failed, and after he was enlarged, the Rangers took the fight into orbit, transforming the Plesio Zord into its Plesio Charge Megazord form, which destroyed Meteor again. Meteor is seen in one of Sledge's cells at the time when Kendall Morgan infiltrates Sledge's Ship. The ghosts of Meteor, Iceage, and Stingrage were summoned to the Halloween Intergalactic Court by Scumlaw where they tell their side of their story. Meteor was among the monsters revived by Wrench as part of Doomwing's plot to divert the Rangers while going after Zenowing again. Due to the revival being sped up, Meteor was rendered unable to speak. He and the other monsters were destroyed by the Power Rangers. Meteor is a straightforward and obedient outlaw. However, despite his serious exterior, he has a tendency to act silly, if not childish at times. Examples of this include halting his mission to return to the ship to ask Sledge that he just came back for dinner, resulting in the bounty hunter quickly returning him to Earth, as well as running away cowardly upon witnessing the fully healed Plesio Zord while pushing the rangers out of his way in order to escape, which ended with him being flung into a nearby mountain by the Plesio Zord. Powers and Abilities * Vivix Summoning: '''Meteor can summon an army of Vivix to aid him in battle. * '''Durability: '''Meteor has thick skin that is strong enough to withstand the Dino Rangers' Dino Morpher Blast and the Gold Ranger's Lighting Strike. * '''Meteoroid Blast: From his hands, Meteor can fire meteors made of purple energy in rapid succession. * Meteor Shower: Meteor can cause many orange colored meteors to fall from the sky. * Fire Rain: '''Also from his hands, Meteor can shoot fireballs into the sky that will rain down on the target. Arsenals * '''Meteor Ball: Meteor can equipped himself with an orange meteor that can be launch, it will then home in and fire at his enemies, the attack was used on himself by the Dino Charge Rangers. * '''Spiral Galaxy Blast: '''On Meteors left arm is a two disc launcher-like blaster that can fire the Planetary Destruction, this move involves firing a barrage of meteors made of purple energy, it is similar to the Meteoroids he fires from his hands, but stronger. See Also * Debo Nagareboshi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Stephen Butterworth Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Power Rangers Universe